Post-Initiation NO WAR
by divergent.lover.1321
Summary: My first fanfic. A fourtris fluff story. NO WAR. SLIGHT AU. minor language


**A.N. This is my first ever fanfic! i appreciate any constructive ****_criticism._**

I do not own any characters that you recognise, those all belong to Veronica Roth. Please ignore my horrible spelling/grammar.

*FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW*

I'd like to shout out "_dreamsarelikeshotguns" _and "_divergentlover2" _who are two of my fave writers and inspired me, even though this isnt and Eris story. THANK YOU!

xxx foursix

**TRIS P.O.V**

**after the final rankings are out i let out a sigh of relief, i'm first! Tobias comes up from behind me and whispers in my ear **

**"****congratulations, do you think a hug would give too much away?" **

**"****i don't really care" i reply, and i'm telling the truth. i stand on my tiptoes and pull his face towards mine, fitting my mouth into his, like two pieces of a puzzle. the world spins, this is the best moment of my life. i don't care that people are patting my back or cheering my name, i don't care that will and Christina are staring at me open mouthed, because i just kissed Four, Tobias. tomorrow i will be able to choose my housing, and job. i think i'm going to choose transfer initiate trainer so that i can be with Tobias, not like i'm not going to be with him 24/7. he's insisted that i move in with him but we are moving to a bigger apartment. i didn't put up a fight, happy to stay with him. "i'll leave you to celebrate, come to my apartment at 7:30" Tobias mutters as he kissed my forehead and strolls off through the crowd. i sit down and brace myself for the hurricane of questions from Will and Christina. i don't tell them many details, just that he is my boyfriend and yes we have said "i love you." time flies by as i get thrown between congratulations and praise. i head back to the transfer dormitory to pack up my stuff, i won't be sleeping in there anymore, i'm moving in with Tobias tonight. **

**at 7:00 i start to get ready, picking out a tight black tank top which reveals the tattoo on my collarbone and line my eyes with black pencil. i braid my hair but it doesn't look right so i keep it loose, slipping on my black boots and a leather jacket. i walk to Tobias' apartment like its second nature. i'm early by 10 minutes and he isn't in yet but i go in anyway, using the key he gave me when i told him i loved him for the first time. **

**that feels like it was years ago. i pour myself a glass of water and perch on the end of his bed, playing with my hair between my fingers. the door creaks open and Tobias walks in, wearing a tight fitted t-shirt and black jeans. "hey" he says, his voice low and soothing, "you look good." his smile stretches to his eyes and he walks over to me, snatching my glass of water and downing it. "hey that's mine" i laugh not caring in the slightest. **

**i get up and wrap my arms around his waist, fitting my head into the groove between his neck and shoulder. his mouth feels warm on my head and i shiver as he whispers that he loves me. **

**Tobias is taking me on a date, a proper one, not just making out by the chasm, which i wouldn't mind. he leads me out to the train tracks but instead of standing and waiting for the next train to approach he pulls me along to an abandoned building just outside of dauntless headquarters. on the roof is a spread of dauntless chocolate cake and cider. he sits down, back to the wall and looks at me, like there is nobody else in the world. i can't resist what i do next, i straddle across his lap and kiss him, hard. a spark lights up on me and we explode into action, forgetting the cold, keeping each other warm. his hands squeeze my hips and with one hand i trace his tattoos and with the other i play with the hair at the bottom of his head. i sigh into the wind, praying he can't hear me, and if he does he doesn't mention it, only pulling away to take hungry breaths. after what seems like forever Tobias pulls away and leans back against the wall. i slide off his legs and curl up, my head resting on his lap. gently he twirls my hair between his fingers and i fall asleep to his calming voice whispering "I love you Beatrice Grace Prior" and had i not been so tired i would've replied that i loved him too.**

**I wake up lying on a black bed with the words "fear god alone" painted on a sterile white wall in front of me, Tobias' apartment. He must've carried me here after last nights date. i roll over onto my side and glance at the clock, i have two hours before the dauntless choosing ceremony, before i move in with Tobias. i sit up and pull my hair into a low ponytail as he comes out of the shower with his towel wrapped low around his waist. i can't help but stare at his perfect body, chiseled in all the right places. he catches my eye and smiles at me. "morning" i say. we head out to the auditorium together, hand in hand, i don't care if people see us together now, after all i will have to admit to everyone that i'm moving in with him.**

**Max calls me up to the stage first, because i was the first ranking. **

**"****Tris, first ranked, transfer" he states.**

**cautiously i go up and announce,**

**"****I Tris take a job training initiate transfers with Four, and i am moving into apartment 39 with Four." i ignore the open mouthed stares as i go to sit down, but not with the other initiates. i go and sit next to Tobias, and lace my fingers into his. Eric sits on the stage with the other dauntless leaders, his eyes flitting between us. at the end of the ceremony, i get handed three sets of keys to mine and Tobias' new home, along with a cellphone and some cash. there is a big party tonight to celebrate but in the meantime i decide i want to celebrate in a different way. Tobias looks like he has the same idea as he pulls me toward our new apartment, there are two bedrooms, but we decide to share the master one. "i love you six" he whispers into my lips, "i love you more four" i reply and giggle at the unintentional rhyme. he lets out a laugh, but not just a small laugh, a big hearty one, which i know is one hundred percent genuine. before we head to our new kitchen. i open up the fridge and pull out two bottles of water but before i can turn around Tobias wraps his hands around my waist and kisses the abnegation tattoo on my left shoulder. the kiss is soft and tender and i turn around greeting his mouth with mine. he opens his mouth slightly and playfully bites my bottom lip. once again i giggle like a little girl and i drag him up the stairs to see our new bedroom. it feels surreal, the movers placed the furniture exactly how i asked and it couldn't seem more perfect. **

**(TIME SKIP - THE NEXT CHOOSING CEREMONY)**

**the next choosing ceremony comes around all too soon, Tobias and i have spent every moment that we aren't training, together. although we have been dating for just under a year, we are still dauntless' hip new couple, every thing we do that is even slightly romantic seems to get spread all through the compound. christina and will decided to move in together, now living a few apartments down for us. every saturday night is mine and tobias' date night where we either go out or stay home and cuddle up together. every wednesday we double date with will and christina, usually going out to dance or even sometimes out of the compound. we wait at the bottom of the net and i see a streak of black fall through the sky, dauntless born, im not surprised to be honest, i was one of the first transfers to ever be first jumper, and i was certainly the first stiff. once all the initiates stand on solid ground we send the dauntless born off with Lauren. **

**"****alright initiates" Tobias says, with his, sexy to me but petrifying to everyone else, Four mask on, "my names Four and this is Six" he points at me. we decided it was best to call me six, i didn't want anyone to find out about my Stiff background, not that i was embarrassed of it. we also decided it would be better not to tell them about our relationship just yet. i see a candor girl eyeing tobias, she's pretty, with deep brown eyes and ivory skin, her name's sophia from what i remember. but i can't be jealous, tobias loves me, he's told me. "alright initiates follow me, no time to waste" i say, pushing the jealous thoughts out of my head. "where are we going?" the candor girl asks, a little too curiously for my liking. i roll my eyes but before i get the chance to open my mouth Tobias opens his, "knife throwing" he says. it is a short answer but it makes the initiates' eyes open wide with fear. i smile on the inside, this is where me and tobias go to let out our anger, and we have a little surprise for the initiates. as soon as we enter the training room i step forward towards one of the blue, human shaped targets. "alright initiates, today we will not be fighting but showing you how it's done, we will be showing you the consequences of any actions. here at dauntless misbehaviour is not taken lightly at all." as he says this i think back to the time i was hung above the chasm by peter, al and drew. the thought makes me shiver and i turn my attention back to tobias, with four knives ready in his hands. as the knives fly towards me i hear gasps from my audience. the first three miss me and the final one grazes my right ear, just as it did almost a year ago. i can't help but smile as tobias catches my eye and winks at me, with a slight grin on his face. as the initiates release their knives towards the target board i count them, 5 candor, 3 erudite, no abnegation but oddly, 1 amity. they all hit the target at least once by the first half an hour and we lead them towards the dormitory for the rest of the evening. **

**as we head up to our apartment i have a stroke of brilliance and tell tobias i will see him later. "it's a surprise i whisper" into his ear as we split off. when i enter the tattoo parlour i head straight to tori, "hey tori, could you do me a favour?" i ask as she nods her head, "can i get 6+4 tattooed on my left wrist?" she obliges immediately, thankfully not questioning me. when she's done and i've payed her, i sprint all the way upstairs. i throw the door open and fall straight into tobias' arms. "shit, tris are you okay?" he asks looking at my bandaged arm, i giggle and slowly peel the bandage and reveal to him my newest piece of art. his eyes fill with emotion as he strokes it gently, taking in the dark ink. "do you like it?" i ask at the exact same time as he says, "i love it, and I love you" his words make my heart swell and i lean in for a slow passionate kiss.**

**at exactly 11:30pm i'm woken from my sleep by tobias. "it's time love" he says, his deep blue eyes gazing into my soul. reluctantly i get up from our comfortable bed to see that he has already laid out my workout gear. we hurry down to the initiate dormitory and i pound my fist on the frail wooden door. "up and at 'em initiates." i shout, greeted with tired grumbles. "field trip time. train tracks in five minutes" tobias adds. the first initiate out, sophia, gives me a dirty look, one i am so familiar with, but i can't place who it belongs to. "thanks six" she scowls, again familiar but I can't seem to place it. i choose to ignore this and hop on to the speeding train. as the train approaches navy pier tobias hops off first, followed by me, and all the initiates, including dauntless born. we strategically pick our teams, tobias and i versus lauren.**

**i stare up at the ferris wheel and my eyes flick between it and tobias. i feel his gaze follow mine and i know he's thinking about the same day as me. the game proceeds almost exactly like it did last year, with us scaling the ferris wheel. this time, however, there were no accidents. the atmosphere was as romantic as last year as we climbed down, smiling at each other constantly. when we head to the train to congratulate our team sophia walks up to tobias and strokes her finger along his chest, my blood begins to boil and i see his jaw tighten as he pushes her away. "oh come on four" she whines, "i just wanted to congratulate you." her hand begins to crawl up his chest and before i can move she presses her lips up against his. my anger takes over me, dauntless depleting my abnegation and i fly towards her, kicking her hard in the stomach. she lies still for a few minutes, conscious, and surrounded by dumbfounded initiates. i glance around and see lauren with her mouth hanging open, she doesn't look confused, just surprised at my sudden outburst. "get up" i spit menacingly in sophia's face. as she climbs up she opens her mouth and then closes it, realizing it would be best if she stayed quiet. but her candor gets the better of her. "you're just jealous six, i'm so much prettier than you and you want four but he doesn't want you." tobias steps forward to interfere and i glance at him, hoping he is going to do what i want to. but instead of stepping towards sophia he comes over to me. "i taught you how to kick pretty well" he says, eyes full of love for me and fury for her. "didn't i babe?" he asks. "you sure as hell did" i reply, shooting a deadly look towards sophia. as i lean in to kiss him she steps towards us and punches me hard in the jaw. i can see rage fill his eyes as grabs her wrist and pushes her away. "that's it." he shouts, sounding scarier than i've ever heard him sound. "nobody punches the love of my life and gets away with it." unwelcome tears fill my eyes. not because of the pain in my throbbing jaw, but full of happiness. some bitch may have been trying to ruin my relationship but hearing tobias admit i'm the love of his life makes me feel all emotions. as Lauren drags sophia away my tears suddenly stop and i glare at the initiates surrounding us. "i want all of you on the next train back to dauntless with Lauren. if you are not in the training room by 8 am you will be made factionless." sophia starts so stalk away but Tobias reaches out and grabs her wrist. "you" he says, calmly but intimidatingly, "don't you dare move a muscle. i want you in my office as soon as we get back to the compound." without a word she nods and runs after her friends.**

**"****baby, i'm so sorry, you know i don't love anyone except you" he whispers, wiping stray tears from my face. i nod into his chest and lace my fingers into his. "i love you Tobias. so much."**

**"****i love you too."**

**when we get back home we find sophia sulking in a corner by our offices and apartment. instead of asking her to come into one of our offices we grab her file and head to our apartment with her trailing behind us. as i sit down on the couch i open sophia's file and look at the top. "holy shit" i shout standing up immediately as Tobias rushes to me and sophia stands staring at me like i'm mad. "Love, what's wrong?" he asks, his eyes wide with panic. "baby, she's his sister!" i exclaim. now i know where i recognise her smirk from. "she's Peters sister. Sophia Hayes." sophia rolls her eyes as Tobias' face first looks shocked and then slowly contorts to anger. "I thought I recognised that smirk from somewhere. It's the same one that son of a bitch wore every day!" I give him a look of worry and as if reading my mind he nods and proceeds to tell her her punishment. Cleaning the training room for an hour every day after training for a week. I relax a little, knowing all too well that Tobias would gladly kill Peter for what he did to me. As she sulks off back to the dormitory I tell Tobias that we need to keep an eye on her. If she is anything like her brother then she has something planned for another initiate. As I lean in to kiss Tobias a loud knock sounds at his door. "Four, Tris, I have been told to escort you to Max's office immediately" says one of the scariest dauntless guards I've ever seen. From what I recall his name is Jake I think. We follow him in silence, giving each other questioning glances but it's obvious that neither of us know anything. **

**As Jake pulls the door open I see Marcus standing where I expected Max to be. I reach my hand out and lace my fingers in Tobias' as I see him flinch and recoil slightly. "What do you want Marcus?" I spit, more menacingly than I meant to. From out of the corner of the room I see my father step out of the shadows. "Calm down Beatrice, we need to talk to you and Tobias." I see Tobias grimace at the name that only I call him now. **

**"****With all due respect Mr Prior, I would not like to speak to my father and would prefer it if you told me what was going on."**

**"****Tobias" Marcus starts but before he can say anything else Tobias interrupts, his Four mask firmly in place.**

**"****My name is not Tobias, my name is Four and I would appreciate it if that is what you called me. Marcus."**

**"****Beatrice, Four we have a proposition for you" my father says and he continues telling us how Jeanine Matthews was discovered conspiring with the old Dauntless leaders to overthrow Abnegation. The leaders will be executed tomorrow along with all Erudite plants.**

**"****Dad, I still don't understand why Four and I were brought here" I say curiously.  
"Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton, after a lot of consideration, the council believes that you two will be the best options to lead Dauntless."**

**I let out a gasp and so does Tobias, neither of us trying to hide our shock.**

**"****You will have 24 hours to report your answer to the council" Marcus adds.**

**"****Yes" Tobias and I say at the exact same time.**

**"****We would love this" I add.**

**As my father and Marcus leave, we take in our new surroundings, we will adopt a leaders apartment and leaders' offices.**

**"****Baby?" I ask**

**"****Yeah, love?"**

**"****Lets go apartment hunting."**

**As soon as we step in to apartment 6 I know it's perfect, I know its home, and by the look on Tobias' face so does he. We head to the cafeteria where we will break our news to all of Dauntless. We sit at our usual table, listening to the gossip spreading about new leaders being chosen, but we don't address them yet. Finally when Tobias gets a text from Jake saying that all Dauntless members are in the dining room we both stand up and Tobias shouts for attention. Our friends look at us inquisitively and I start.**

**"****Hi everyone, My name is Tris and recently I have passed initiation, ranking first in my class. Some of you may know me as 'The Stiff.' However from today you will know me as someone else. This is my boyfriend, Four, you may know him as the previous transfer initiate trainer and head of the control room. He will be telling you about what we are standing here to say."**

**"****Thank you Tris." Tobias says before he recalls the story we were just told by the council.**

**"****So as of today" I continue, "Four and I will be your new Dauntless leaders. We plan to make great changes in Dauntless which will only make it better than it was under Erudite's influence. If you have any problems come see us in our offices. I will be located In Eric's old office and Four in Max's."**

**A huge cheer erupts from our table, headed by Zeke and soon we are engulfed by the Dauntless clamour and celebration. We excuse ourselves and head back to our new apartment, where the movers have already unpacked and placed our stuff. **

**After spending a peaceful night curled up in Tobias' arms I wake to pounding on our door. I shake Tobias gently and lead him downstairs, opening the door to the last person in the world I expect to see.**

**"****What the hell do you I want" I spit more aggressively than I mean to. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning" Tobias adds glaring at Peter.**

**"****Well," Peter says "I just wanted to congratulate you two. So congratulations. Bye."**

**"****Hold on" Tobias spits, I raise my hand and place it on his Amity tattoo reminding him to stay calm. "You don't show up at our home in the middle of the night to congratulate us. So I'll ask you again. What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?"**

**"****Oh well since you're so intrigued I might as well spit it out. There are some juicy rumours being spread that Tris here only got first ranked because she slept with you and is only a Leader because her father is on the council. Oh yeah and that your a bad influence after what you did to ****_my sister_****"**

**"****What the fuck. Go home Peter, we'll address this in the morning." I say, not hiding my disgust, hurt and shock.**

**As soon as the door shuts in front of us Tobias pulls me into his chest and rests his chin in my head.**

**"****Don't worry baby, like you said, we are going to address this tomorrow, now come on, back to bed."**

**"****I love you Tobias Eaton, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm sure as hell glad I did it. Goodnight" I place a soft, tender kiss on his lips and head towards our bed, curling up in his arms.**

**When I wake up Tobias is still gently snoring so I sit, recalling my memories from last night. This rumour needs to be quashed. After a while I get ready and sit downstairs, as Tobias descends the staircase he has a grim look on his face. We walk in comfortable silence, hand in hand, to the cafeteria. As soon as we enter the entire room goes silent until one person, I'm not sure who, gets up and starts booing.**

**"****Alright" I shout, but nobody hears me, the booing continues. I look expectantly up at Tobias and he nods. "Everybody. Shut. Up." He yells, in his intimidating Four voice. "I know you all have obviously heard the rumours being spread around the compound and me and Tris are here to address them now. Firstly, Tris Prior walked into my life on choosing day but I had no feelings for her then, gradually I started to develop feelings for her but obviously I couldn't show her favouritism because A) I am not like that, it is against my moral beliefs and B) The old leaders would have made me factionless which I would not have wanted."**

**"****Secondly," I add, addressing every pair of eyes staring at me, "yes my father is on the council but you should all realise that ****_he _****is abnegation, would he really do something so selfish? And I made a choice to walk out on my old life, if I wanted to stay in touch with him or try to have power in a faction I would have stuck to abnegation where leadership is in my blood. So I hope you all understand that me and Four earned this, and I worked my ass off to pass initiation, I tried so hard and I wanted to join Dauntless so bad that I made dauntless borns factionless. Go back to breakfast and we will be in our offices if you need to ask any questions. We are making changes to Dauntless and it would be nice if no more childish rumours is one of them." **

**With that I grab Tobias' hand and lead him over to our table. Will, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Marlene are all gaping at us open mouthed, I guess none of them expected the "stiffs" to be so upfront and candid. "No" is all I say but they understand that I mean that we don't want to talk about it. **

**(TIME SKIP, FINAL RANKINGS)**

**Tobias heads up to the podium and makes the same speech that Max did, exactly a year ago. I wait patiently for the rankings even though I already know them. Sophia places 9th, so close to getting cut. But no, unfortunately she stays. At least I know that I was in her fear landscape, she's petrified of me! However, I can't help but sigh. Of course, Tobias notices, even though he was in the middle of congratulating the initiates. "Love, I know you're upset that she's staying but think about it, she ranked 9th, that means she is guarding the fence, you'll probably never have to see her again." He knows me too well. I still can't help looking sad, but I nod, I know he is right. He turns around to head back to the initiates after placing a soft kiss on my forehead but I don't let him. Once his back faces me I see Sophia out of the corner of my eye, staring at me, so I just return the favour and throw her a death glare. I slide one hand around Tobias' waist and the other over his shoulder. He grins turns around to me, pulling out of my grasp. Before I can process what is happening the auditorium is silent and he is down on one knee. I feel tears starting to form in my eyes but I don't hold them back, I grin wider than I ever have before.**

**"****Beatrice, Tris, Six, my love, my life, one year ago today you made us go public, by kissing me right here after your ranking was announced. I knew from the second you jumped off that ledge and into my life that I loved you. And I prayed, night and day that you felt the same. I have spent the happiest moments of my life so far with you, you have always been there. I felt at my happiest that day by the chasm when you told me you liked me too, and returned my kiss. I felt that same feeling when you told me you loved me, when you held me close to you in my fear landscape, when I met your parents, when I became a leader of dauntless, with you. These have been my happiest memories, but I would like to make even more with you, and you only. I love you more than anything in the world. So, Beatrice Grace Prior, will you make me the luckiest man in the world and do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I can't speak, the tears are flooding down my face I just nod and hold out my hand as he slides the most exquisite ring I have ever seen onto my finger. It is black and silver, representing Dauntless and Abnegation, there is a black band with a silver infinity symbol. As I hold it up I see an inscription on the inside. It reads, "4+6=10, forever and always." I sob again and throw myself into his arms, my lips finding his and growing into a passionate kiss. This time, nobody shouts "PDA" or "Get a room." Instead we are met by the cheers of Dauntless crowds. As I pull away I whisper to him, "I love you Tobias, more than anything in the world, I feel so blessed that people will be able to call me Mrs Eaton one day." Before I can react both of us are picked up, hand in hand, and sent crowd surfing through the auditorium. Out of the corner of my eye I see Sophia stalk out of the room, closely followed by Peter. I ignore them, neither of them can ruin this day for me. It is perfect. **

**(TIME SKIP, THE NEXT EVENING, ZEKE'S APARTMENT, ENGAGEMENT PARTY)**

**"****Alright, everyone who isn't called Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Marlene, Uri, Tori, Shauna, Lynn, Peter, Caleb, Susan or Mr and Mrs Prior get the hell out of my house or I'll get Four to kick all of your asses, and we know none of you stand a chance!" Zeke shouts from the top of his dining table, beer in hand. Everyone files out glaring at everyone whose name was call ed along the way. Finally, once everyone has left we sit in a circle. I am sat on Tobias' lap, next to Christina and Caleb. My parents sit opposite us, hand in hand, which is unusual for Abnegation. But I guess here they both feel free. Considering my mother was Dauntless and my father was Erudite. After a few minutes of silence I announce, "I'll start! It is my engagement party after all." I search the circle and my eyes land on Peter, who is slouched in the corner, looking annoyed. "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?" He replies Dauntless. "I dare you to go, find your crush, propose to them, tell them why you love them, if they are single, tell them you are worth it and ifs they are taken, list as many flaws as possible about their partner. After that go up to them and slap them." I hear a few whistles, nobody expected the Stiff to come up with something like that. I feel Tobias poke me and I giggle. After a few moments of contemplation, Peter gets up, at first I think he is heading to the door but then he turns and walks towards me. "Tris" He says, his face flushed. I feel Tobias tense beneath me. "I… I umm guess I have a crush on you, and yeah yeah, I'm announcing my undying love for you. Ummm…. You're taken so I guess um Four, you're scary and intimidating and yeah." With that he lightly slaps me. I don't even feel him touch me. He flushes bright red and sprints out the room. Once the door slams behind him we burst out in laughter, rolling all over the place. After a few more rounds, the only people who haven't been picked are my parents. Since it is my turn to choose I turn to my mom, "Mom, you know the question." "Dauntless," she shouts, "I aint no Pansycake!" Uriah grins as we all tell him it snot coming back but he just yells, "Yes Mrs P, get that word back." My mom blushes but instead of replying she turns to everyone and insists that they all call her Natalie. "Well mom, I dare you to tell us you're honest opinions of Four, when you first met him and now." She hesitates for a moment before saying, "Well, when I first met you on visiting day, you didn't seem all too friendly, although I immediately knew why, so I ignored that. I thought you were just going to be some reckless Dauntless show off, who didn't really care in the least about my daughter, and was just helping out to get points and scare initiates. After you told me that Tris was doing well, I saw the way you looked at her, and then how she looked at you, You both had obvious feelings for one and other but did not seem to be ready to acknowledge them. And now, sitting opposite you, with your daughter on my lap, I can tell you that I know that you and Tris are head over heels in love, you would never do anything to hurt her, when she is in pain, I know you are too. And I am very proud to say that I love you like a son, and that although you know you have always have it, I will always give you two my blessing."**


End file.
